1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data converting circuit and a data converting system, which is a simple specific structure with moving down function of intersection.
2. Description of Related Arts
Transforming circuit between parallel data and serial data is to convert two parallel data to one serial data. FIG. 1 is the traditional transforming circuit between parallel data and serial data, A1 and B1 are two parallel data, A1 and A1_N are differential signal, B1 and B1_N are differential signal, CLK and CLKN are sampling clock signal and inverted with each other. A_OUT and B_OUT are serial output signal. As the intersection A_OUT and B_OUT is difficult to control, when charging too fast, while the discharge is too slow, the intersection of A_OUT and B_OUT is too high, it will cause the overswing in the output of the next stage while driving the next stage. Therefore, to resolve this problem, it is need to move down the intersection to avoid the overswing in the next stage.